


Coincidentally More Than Enough

by onceuponawar



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Rilaya, flustered maya is my favorite maya, hartthews, i had to use a translator for this, i'm actually the worst at spanish, if you need a translation just ask, riley/maya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponawar/pseuds/onceuponawar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya gives Riley a tutoring lesson, only she thinks she's done her job too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coincidentally More Than Enough

Riley's face fell into her Spanish book with a loud thump and a resounding groan. "Maya this is hopeless! I'm just a disgrace, a single letter away from failure." They'd been working for nearing on two hours without prevail on Riley's behalf and the sky was darkening out the Matthews' living room windows. So far she'd only managed to say a few simple sentences; currently struggling on saying "I love you".

Maya, who found this ironic in many circumstances, only sighed and gazed lovingly at her best friend. Riley was not one who often experienced failure, but had self esteem issues to a fault. Maya understood, what kind of best friend would be if she didn't? Riley felt that she needed to be verified by things, by grades, by achievements (by a boy liking her, she whispered softly to herself) and if those things fell through, such as her Spanish pre-assessment which was printed with a red 'D', she felt like she was worthless. Which was totally not the case, Riley was anything but a worthless disgrace.

In Maya's eyes at least. She'd fight anyone who thought differently.

Taking all this to mind, Maya let out a small laugh and lifted Riley's chin out of the book with her manicured finger. When the brunette's eyes refused to meet her's she lifted her right hand with emphasis, putting on display a silver Claddagh ring, which was turned inward. No one needed to know what wearing in that particular spot on that particular hand meant, that her heart was captured by someone, no one would ever care to take notice of where it was, just what it meant to Riley and Maya. How strong their friendship was. 

Sometimes Maya felt like she was tainting the very meaning of the rings with her unrequited affections for her best friend, but others she wanted to scream it from the rooftops for people to just take notice, to put two and two together, but she never did. Because this was a charade, one she was stuck in for the long haul. And by god if pretending to like Lucas Friar was going to shove down her true feelings and eventual pain, she was going to throw everything she had into this game. 

But not now. Not when no one was around and she had Riley to herself. Not when later she could play it off as platonic, saying they were best friends if people later questioned. "Ring power," Maya whispered.

Riley's gaze flecked upwards to meet Maya's at last, unable to deny the two words, they both knew if they refused they lost their meaning. 

The first thing Maya noticed being this close was that her best friend looked so, so tired. With their faces less than a foot apart the bags under her eyes were much more visible, how disheveled her hair was, though endearing, anyone could tell the girl was a mess. Every time she blinked her eyes stayed closed for a long time, nearly proving that she'd barely slept since being handed back that test. 

"I can't do it, Peaches, I can't."

Something in Maya broke. Riley sounded so defeated, as if the world was ending. The blonde almost brought herself to say that it was just a test, just a grade, just a pre-assessment, but knew none of it would be of any comfort. This was one of the only ways Riley felt self-worth, diminishing that would hurt more than anything. So she took a lighter approach. 

"Honey, of course you can." Maya interlocked their fingers. "You can do absolutely anything you set your mind to, I promise. I can help you, we can do this together. You just need to take a deep breath and focus, don't over analyze it."

Riley nodded, gulped once, took a deep breath and straightened her slouched posture. Maya smiled, satisfaction blossoming in her chest. "Okay , now, pronounce slowly. Te amo."

"Te a-amo," Riley spoke slowly, dragging out the vowels carefully. Maya's face broke into a smile.

"Muy buena, Miel!"

Riley's brightened face scrunched back to confusion, brows furrowing in. "Thank you, Milk?"

The blonde fought the will to laugh and tell Riley how cute she was (she'd been doing it a little too often lately, she hadn't missed Isadora's backwards glances). "Honey, actually."

Riley's face visibly brightened, a smile cracking through her somber features. Her eyes were suddenly alight, blazing with that beautiful, innocent curiosity Maya was used to. "Can you teach me to say peaches?!" She was bouncing now, the previous zombie-like demeanor vanishing in an instant.

Maya's features copied that of her best friend's, grabbing her hands excitement, interlacing their fingers and knowing that she could actually teach Riley something for a change. That she could do this. "I can teach you any word you want to say."

Riley giggled and kissed the top of Maya's hand, the skin where her lips had touched sending electricity through Maya's entire body. "Thank you. . ."

"Duraznos," Maya completed for her. Duraznos and Miel, Peaches and Honey, Maya thought lovingly.

"Duraznos," Riley repeated confidently. She took a deep breath, nodding to herself. "I can do this, we can do this." The brunette stood confidently from her slouched position on the kitchen table, slamming her palms on the wood. "Alright, Maya, put on the coolest clothes you can find, we're going out!"

Maya's head spun to where her best friend was stomping towards her room, surprised by the statement. Weren't they supposed to be studying? "To where?!"

Riley didn't turn around, instead yelling over her shoulder: "The grocery, obviously. How do you expect me to learn Spanish in the middle of the night without soda, candy and macaroni?"

"Don't say with-"

"Oh and ketchup!" Riley exclaimed. "Now c'mon, we have to look really cool walking around after dark and I don't know how to look like anything but prey."

Maya laughed, standing up. "That is another thing I know how to be of assistance with." She grabbed Riley, linking their arms tightly and running into the brunette's bedroom, thanking the heavens that Cory and Topanga had planned themselves a date night that included Auggie staying at Ava's.

-

Riley sleepily squirted another drop of ketchup onto the cheesy noodles, causing Maya to gag and avert her eyes quickly. 

Though she didn't agree with some of the food. . . mixtures, Maya had to say the grocery trip had been a success, them grabbing packs of soda and boxed candy (and of course, the brunette's macaroni and ketchup) at rapid speeds and paying with ease. Actually, if Maya really thought about it, the trip hadn't so much been an interruption as it had been a hands-on learning experience. As they'd raced down the isles in order to not be seen by anyone who would recognize them, Maya had been giving Riley the Spanish equivalent of everything she touched.

Macaroni? Macarrones.

Candy? Caramelo.

Ketchup? Salsa de tomate.

Soda? Soda.

The entire thing had been exhilarating. Yes, of course, Maya had snuck out at night before, but somehow her breaking the rules with Riley, her cheeks flushed, makeup slightly smeared and face bright with excitement made it all the more fun, the night wind whipping their hair every which way.

And no, it was not just because her best friend looked really, really good in Maya's tight, black skinny jeans, white crop top and beat up Converse. Though that was an added, quite sexy, bonus. Riley had told Maya to make her look cool, after all.

In the end, though, Maya thought she'd been a fairly good teacher. For her first time, at least. Riley could say a good many sentences now and even carry a conversation for a little while at least. She was really hoping no one ever asked her to do it again, though, because, while being amazing and her getting alone time with her beautiful best friend, it was exhausting. She almost took pity upon Matthews, this was his job. No wonder he always landed face-first into his cereal bowl in the mornings.

Who really knows, Maya might take up on the offer again if she got Riley's complete, full focus like she did tonight. Her chocolate eyes giving Maya their undivided attention, listening carefully to every word she spoke. It was the first time in a very long while she felt like she had every part of Riley, that she wasn't sharing her girl with some boy. And she would be lying if she said she didn't soak up every precious second of it.

The oven clock behind Riley flicked to three am and Maya was surprised they'd even made it this long. The longest she'd ever studied was five minutes and, even though they'd tried many times, she and Riley had never been able to stay up too far past three on a normal sleepover night.

Which was basically almost every night, but all the same, she didn't think tonight was going to be any different. Riley was trying to read her Spanish textbook, but her blink where becoming long and her head kept dipping downwards, Maya's hands ready to make sure she caught her if she happened fall onto the table every time.

And finally, when Riley finally did pass out, and Maya gently lied her head on the textbook, the brunette was in the middle of a full conversation in Spanish. The warm feeling of satisfaction and love was blossoming in Maya's chest, keeping her awake for a while longer; if only just to gaze at her best friend. 

Afterwards, she was never sure if it was the tiredness taking her over or just her mixed, heartfelt emotions, but all the same, as the red digits flicked to three thirty-two, Maya whispered softly: "Roberta, se puede incluso darse cuenta de lo irremediablemente enamorado de ti estoy?"

"Creo que estoy empezando a. Te amo demasiado , melocotones."

She hadn't expected Riley to respond, hell, she thought the girl was asleep. With her flushed face pressed against the glossy pages of her textbook, she sure looked like it! But when the brunette responded to her love confession, a small smile (almost smirky-looking) quirking up on her lips, Maya's face went beet red and she shoved her own face into the pages of the book just to hide her embarrassment. Maybe she'd taught Riley a little too well, she thought, twisting their friendship ring on her finger.

Or maybe she'd taught her just enough.


End file.
